Toya Honoki/Homepage Lines 3
|3Jan1= I'm really busy between preparing the Ozoni and the Osechi, but that's what makes New Year's so fun. |3Jan2= Tsubaki, your skin will become really dry if you don't apply the hand cream! |3Jan3= Happy new year. Do you want to do the first temple visit of the year together? |3Feb1= I got some chocolate from Kanna and Yachiru. Time to hand over the chocolate to Tsubaki. |3Feb2= Mew mew mew ♪ Fufu, Japan celebrates Cat's day in February |3Mar1= I'm going to go harvest strawberries with Michiru-san. |3Mar2= This is also the season of graduations. It feels a bit sad. |3Mar3= Putting up Hina dolls for Yachiru and Kanna has become like a routine to me. |3Mar4= The chocolate was really delicious. What if we go watch a movie after this? |3Mar5=Fufu, I made some chocolate for you too. Accept it. |3Apr1=Look at this road, it looks as if there's a carpet made of cherry blossoms. |3Apr2=When I see butterflies flying I think "Ah, spring has come" |3Apr3= Tsubaki is going by himself once again... Everyone, please go cover him! |3May1= The weather is so warm. I'm glad I get to spend such day together with you. |3May2= I was basking in the sun together with the cats and fell asleep. |3May3= The big Koinoboris are wonderful. It really looks like they're swimming. |3Jun1= It suddenly started raining so I'm going to pick up Tsubaki. |3Jun2= Would you like to go to a planetarium? Since the weather doesn't want to get better... |3Jul1= Aoi! Tatsumi! I've prepared enough watermelons for everyone so don't fight! |3Jul2= Summer has come. You can hear the sound of the cicadas. |3Jul3= What wish did you write? Mine was... You can't see it ♪ |3Aug1 = I wonder, where did Tatsumi and Tsubaki go. Now then, let's get ready quickly. |3Aug2 = Because it's easy to get fatigued from the summer heat, don't go walking around in sunny places. |3Sep1= There's still some lingering summer heat, so make sure to take care of your body, okay? |3Sep2= Fufu, Shinya and Mahiru are sleeping with the same pose. |3Oct1= I got my hands on some really good sake. Do you want to drink together while looking at the moon? |3Oct2= You're right. The red leaves look like Tatsumi too. Let's take a picture. |3Oct3= I'm looking forward to Halloween since I prepared lots of sweets ♪ |3Nov1= I can smell winter coming. Fufu, I'm talking about the smell of stew ♪ |3Nov2= Are you cold? Wear my jacket... Please? |3Dec1= Fufu, when December comes Tsubaki always starts worrying about what gift to get for Kanna. |3Dec2= I bought a lot of strawberry shortcakes. Look! |3Dec3= This is my present for you. Merry Christmas. |3Dec4= Thank you for all the hard work. Tenjyou Tenge will be in your care next year as well. |Clip3Jan1 = |Clip3Jan2 = |Clip3Jan3 = |Clip3Feb1 = |Clip3Feb2 = |Clip3Mar1 = |Clip3Mar2 = |Clip3Mar3 = |Clip3Mar4 = |Clip3Mar5 = |Clip3Apr1 = |Clip3Apr2 = |Clip3Apr3 = |Clip3May1 = |Clip3May2 = |Clip3May3 = |Clip3Jun1 = |Clip3Jun2 = |Clip3Jul1 = |Clip3Jul2 = |Clip3Jul3 = |Clip3Aug1 = |Clip3Aug2 = |Clip3Sep1 = |Clip3Sep2 = |Clip3Oct1 = |Clip3Oct2 = |Clip3Oct3 = |Clip3Nov1 = |Clip3Nov2 = |Clip3Dec1 = |Clip3Dec2 = |Clip3Dec3 = |Clip3Dec4 = }} Category:Toya Honoki Category:Lines